User talk:Kperfekt722
Hi Kperfekt722 -- we are excited to have Wikihunt as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco skin, you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . For the Monobook skin (Wikipedia skin), you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. There's also a weekly chat in the channel every Sunday to ask or answer questions or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo, RuneScape, and others) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. I've also included a template below to show when the next chat will be. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 18:05, 22 May 2008 (UTC) reply You have a message waiting at w:User talk:Uberfuzzy -- Sixorish 05:13, 14 June 2009 (UTC) New Articles Why thank you, Well I'm editing some page and create new articles. Can you hve some info in some articles needed to be created, edited or somthing? Wishlist Hey, I've got a suggestion, We can make a Manhunt 3 wishlist.--Blaff 60 07:07, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Hi Kperfekt722, i am the biggest fan of manhunt games, and i need help for my articles, Please go to www.manhunt2.wikia.com to see my manhunt 2 articles. Dude, we just open a Manhunt 3 wishlist. Wanna join or can post it on the main page?--Blaff 60 16:19, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Message... Um...I'll just saying that the Wikihunt is going well but there's a thing that lacked to improve the wikia: templates. I mean, i can't make one but i'm working on it someday.--Blaff 60 23:31, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hey, thanks for making me an admin Kperfekt722, I appreciate it. I'll do my best!--Mackomontana 17:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Max Payne article Hey a couple months ago I made an article on Max Payne. And I was wondering why you deleted it. If the facts weren't right all you had to do was edit them, not delete the whole thing. I understand you created this Wiki but seriously. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like it if someone deleted one of your articles would you? This might not sound like much to you, but it took me 4 hours to make that because I had to beat both games again to make sure I didn't miss anything or leave anything out. So if you want to reply do it to my email. It's firedemon97128@yahoo.com. Scoreboard Thanks Kperfect. much obligied friend. ````JEC New Administrator Hi. As a massive fan of Manhunt and Manhunt 2, I'd very much like to help out on Wikihunt as Administrator or Bureaucrat if you need the extra hand or two. Manhunt is my favorite game on the Playstation 2 with Killzone coming in second. Manhunt 2 is my favorite game on my PSP. I'm sure I'll be able to help loads, both with content and behind the scenes. My Wiki Experience My first and thus so far only experience as a Wiki Bureaucrat and second in command is on QuakeWiki, dedicated to idSoftware's series. I've been there for about three months now and not long before I arrived, QuakeWiki was fairly dead. But since our new team arrived three months ago, the Wiki has been going from high to high. I am always looking out for pages that need completing and those that need deleting. My main role has been Quality Assurance and just looking after the Wiki. My second role has been knowing Quake inside out and being able to create excellent articles with my knowledge. I know Manhunt just the same and would also love to bring my knowledge to this Wiki. Raadec 08:00, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:New Admin I understand, I have only ever given sysop status to one person that was after he did about 300 edits, which not only we’re useful, but really helped in my wikis rebirth. I’ll try my best to improve your wiki as part of the community. Thanks for the reply, maybe anouther time. Raadec 09:01, June 18, 2010 (UTC) hello? hey i seem to be the only one active around here. can i be a administrator? ive done a lot and plan on doing a lot more. YoU-tHiNk-Im-JoKiNg? 12:13, July 8, 2011 (UTC)